


The Perfect Tony Burger

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: tony is stressed and steve learns from rhodey how to make the perfect tony burger.





	The Perfect Tony Burger

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoyed and check out my socials!!
> 
> instagram: @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc)  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

tony is having a very frustrating day and steve could tell. well, anyone can tell: "for the hundredth time, i do not run stark industries. it is in the hands of pepper potts! so if you want something, go ask her!!", tony yells into the phone as he walked into their bedroom. tony hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed next to steve. steve was reading up on the book, _pride and prejudice_ , after hearing from tony and sam that it's a classic. before tony came in. tony flops on the bed next to steve and screams into the pillow. steve turns to look at his husband, "what happened?", he asks with curiosity. tony flips over on his backside and exclaims, "people still keep on coming to me for things that they need to ask pepper about. i don't know how many times i have to deal with people being pricks just because a woman is in the seat i once was in. the next person who calls me and says some sexist shit i wi-", he is cut off by steve's lips kissing him.

steve pulls out of the kiss and runs his hand through tony's hair. tony gives a half smile and sighs, "i hate people.". steve laughs, "you don't hate people tones, you hate people who are ignorant bigots.", he says as he leans down to give tony a peck. tony smiles as steve kisses him and then tony stops him by saying, "i'm hungry.". steve automatically gets an idea from that. he jumps out of bed and heads for the door. "baby, what are you doing?", tony whines as steve walks away. steve turns and smiles, "you'll see.", he says as he winks. steve walks off and he can hear tony laughing at his response.

steve walks out to the patio where he finds tony's best friend, rhodey, sun bathing. rhodey hears steve walk closer to him and he takes off his sun glasses, "hey steve. what's up?", he asks steve. "tony is… stressed and i need help making him his favourite food.", steve says somewhat quietly, out of fear that tony will hear him. rhodey nods, "so you've come to ask me how to make the perfect tony burger?", he asks while a smirk is growing across his face. steve nods and smiles back. rhodey gets up and walks over to the grill, steve follows him.

"in the freezer, there are two frozen meat patties. grab those.", rhodey tells steve as he is about to turn on the grill, "also, wash the tomatoes and lettuce that are in the fridge. we're gonna need them.", he continues. steve nods, acknowledging rhodey's directions. steve does as he says and returns with the washed vegetables and frozen patties.

rhodey takes the patties and sets them on the hot grill, "now what i'm about to tell you is very important. tones likes his patties a good golden brown, even though he can't see it, he can tell if it is or if it isn't golden brown, so you're going to have to follow my lead or tony will be even more grumpy than be already is.", he states with seriousness. steve nods again and begins to follow rhodey's lead.

steve is enjoying this. he enjoys doing things for others, especially tony. he always wants to make tony happy because, to him, tony is the perfect man. tony has given him anything he could have wanted: love, a life, a family, and most importantly: a _home_. this is in a way, a thank you to tony, for all that he has ever done for him. tony deserves a break and a treat.

"flip!", rhodey commands steve, snapping him out of his lovely trail of thought. steve does as he says and admires the golden brown. he gives himself a mental pat on the back; ' _this has to be perfect for tony_ ', he tells himself as he focuses on the patty in front of him. "mr. rogers, mr. stark wants to know what you are doing, what should i tell him?", JARVIS asks steve quietly, trying to make sure tony does not notice where he is. steve thinks for a little and then replies, "tell him i'm on a run.". "yes sir.", JARVIS replies as steve begins to flip the patty over again. rhodey looks over at him and smiles, "you really want to impress him?", he says to steve gently. steve nods and smiles, "i really do.", he says with pure happiness.

rhodey and steve add the final touches to the cheese burgers and stand back to admire them. ' _i really hope he likes what i made for him_.', steve nervously tells himself as he picks up tony's plate. he turns to walk back inside to their room but rhodey stops him before he goes too far, giving him the other cheeseburger. steve looks at the other plate with some slight confusion, "watching tony eat and enjoy his burger will make you hungry, trust me.", rhodey says with a laugh. steve takes the plate, "thank you.", he replies as he turns and walks back to tony.

steve walks into their room and tony is sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone. "ahem.", steve says lowly, catching tony's attention. tony smiles with delight as he sees steve walking over to him. "what is that? smells good.", tony says as steve sets down the plate next to him, leaning to kiss him on the cheek. he looks at the plate and looks at steve with shock and delight, "did you make this for me?", he asks with wonder. steve sits down next to him on the bed and grins, "it's always for you, my love.", he replies gently. tony grabs the plate, sets it down on his lap and picks up the burger. steve focuses on tony who is focusing on the burger, analysing it. ' _god you're so gorgeous._ ', steve says to himself.

"thanks you too.", tony responds with a chuckle. steve laughs, "did i say that out loud?", he asks softly. tony leans to kiss steve one last time before he takes the bite of the burger. steve looks at his husband taking the bite of his burger, ' _this is it, this is the final confirmation, did you make the tony burger perfectly?_ ', he asks himself anxiously. tony takes the bite and… he makes a delightful moan at the bite; he then makes a chef's kiss and he finishes the bite.

they both finished eating and sigh with contentment. tony looks over and looks at his husband who is looking back at him. "steve,", tony starts, "this was the best burger i have ever had in my life. i'm not just saying that because you're my husband, i'm genuinely impressed and delighted with this cheeseburger.", he states which chills steve out and makes him sigh out of relief. "but i gotta ask,", tony says with curiosity, "why did you make me this burger? i know i was stressed about those shitheads on the phone, but i know you winghead. why did you make this for me?", he asks gently, scooting closer to him, grabbing his hand.

steve looks forward and thinks about his sentence. steve doesn't want to sound crazy to tony, he doesn't know why he's so scared to admit this to tony, he's married to the man for crying out loud. once he has finally found the confidence, he looks back to his husband and smiles, "i'm madly in love with you tony. i love everything about you and i'm thankful for everything you have ever done for me, you've given me a home, a life, and a purpose. this is a way of me repaying you, i guess. i mean, i know it is. this food brings you happiness and i want you to be happy and if you aren't happy then what's the poi-", he is cut off by tony's lips joining his; he sighs out of relief at this touch.

tony cups steve's face as he pulls out of the kiss, "i'm madly in love with you as well. i appreciate all of this steve, but you simply existing, and being my husband is the biggest thanks i could ever ask for.", he says as he leans back in to kiss steve again. steve smiles at this kiss, "i take you enjoyed the burger, shellhead?", he asks as they pull out of the kiss. tony laughs against steve's lips, "you're a nerd.", he says as he begins to pursue the kiss again. ' _i hit the jackpot._ ', tony says to himself, as he continues to kiss his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you haven't already!


End file.
